amnesia
by theflamehat
Summary: Raven wakes up to a startling surprise! she has gotten amnesia and cannot remember what happened the night before. BBxRae
1. Green Elfs and Headaches

Raven woke up. She looked at the clock hanging on her wall. It read 6:45. "It's too early...." Raven mumbled as she once again laid her head down on her pillow. She had a splitting headache that made her head want to explode.  
  
'What the hell did I do last night?' she thought but couldn't come up with anything. Raven put her hand gently on her head and moaned softly. "Maybe I'll just go back to sleep...." she mumbled.  
  
As she rolled over she was greeted by a surprising discovery. Her eyes went wide. "Holy-!" she jumped out of bed successfully falling onto the floor with a thump. She cautiously looked over the bed from where she was sitting. Her mouth dropped open.  
  
There, lying on her bed was Beast Boy with only boxers on. His back was facing her as she stared at his green body. Raven could tell he was still sleeping by the rise and fall of his body as he took quiet, peaceful breaths. 'Thank god he didn't wake up.' Raven said to herself.  
  
After about ten minutes passed, and she finally stopped trying to wake up and get out of this nightmare, she tried to think logically. 'Now I really want to know what happened last night.' Raven thought.

{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Wake up everybody!" Cyborg yelled cheerfully, "It's a bee-ay-utiful day out!" Robin and Starfire sleepily walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"Good morning friend Cyborg!" Starfire cheerfully greeted. "Morning!" Cyborg answered, "I made omelets with bacon, ham, beef, and no soy crap whatsoever!" Cyborg looked proud as he insulted Beast Boy's soy diet. But as Cyborg looked around he saw Beast Boy wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, anybody see the green elf around here?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him today." Robin answered and Starfire shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I have seemed to notice that friend Raven is also missing." Starfire stated.  
  
"Well, we probably don't want to bother Raven, especially since last week." Cyborg said as he was desperately trying to stifle his laughter. Robin started to laugh and soon they both were rolling on the floor, tears streaming from their eyes.  
  
"You should have seen her face!" Robin bellowed, "When we told her that her room had to be repaired and she had to sleep in Starfire's room!"  
  
"She almost fainted when she saw the, what did she call it? Oh yeah, the 'horrible pinkness'!" Cyborg and Robin laughed their butts off for about five minutes when Starfire stood up. They both looked at her and immediately became silent. She gave them an angry face and said, "You should not play tricks on Raven like that, or next time she will throw you off the tower!"  
  
Cyborg and Robin both visibly grimaced at the alleged threat against them. "I still can't feel the left side of my face and I'm pretty sure she broke one of my ribs." Robin admitted.  
  
"Heck, It's hard enough trying to see with one regular eye and one electronic eye, but when one's black and swollen and the other's cracked in half, you pretty much get to know a lot of hard objects." Commented Cyborg, still wincing in pain.  
  
"And just think what she could do if we weren't holding her back!" yelled Starfire.  
  
They instantly felt ashamed and finished their breakfast in silence.

{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Raven had finally gained enough courage to wake up Beast Boy. She knelt at the other side of the bed where he was facing her and gently shook him.  
  
Before she could even ask him why he was in her bed, Beast Boy's eyes slowly opened and he said, "Morning, beautiful." And kissed her. Raven didn't even know what was happening at first and her eyes got wide with surprise. As Beast Boy came out of the kiss, he saw Raven looking shocked and then saw her eyes got dizzy as she fainted.  
  
"Raven?" He said. "Raven!"  
  
He jumped out of the bed and hauled her up to sitting position. Raven started to come around and she lazily said, "Wha' happened?"  
  
Beast Boy sighed with relief and hugged her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine." she answered and then noticed his arms were wrapped around her. She stiffened and but didn't pull away.  
  
"Um, what just happened?" she asked again.  
  
"Well, I said good morning and then I kissed you." He said with a shrug.  
  
Raven looked at him quizzically. "Wait a minute, back up." She said, "You did what?"  
  
"I kissed you." He said with a 'duh' tone.  
  
"Since when do you kiss me?" Raven reluctantly asked.  
  
"Since last night of course." He replied with a grin. 'Great, back to last night.' Raven thought. 'I'm not sure I really want to know what happened last night.'  
  
Beast Boy stared at her. "Do even remember last night?" He asked.  
  
Raven looked at him with one of those 'funny you should ask about that' looks. Then she said, "Um...well, you see...I was hoping you could fill me in on the details."  
  
He looked at her with disbelief. He replied, "You mean to tell me that after an amazing night together, which made me the happiest person alive, you forgot the whole thing!"  
  
"Um... yeah, it sounds funny when you put it that way." Raven answered. "All I remember is getting up in the morning and having a splitting headache."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to tell you all about it." Beast Boy sighed.

{}{}{}{}{}

well, how did you like the first chapter of my first fic?

theflamehat


	2. Not that Easy

Okay peoples, 2nd chapter.   
Special thanks to my first reviewers, Weeble Wobble Chic and Change-Of-Heart2.   
Many thanks.   
And now.... On with the story!

{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Okay Raven, this is how it went...."  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Beast boy woke up with the sun streaming down on his face. He felt it's warmth as he closed his eyes and let it all sink in. 'This is the day,' he thought, 'This is the day I will find out if Raven likes me.'  
  
He smiled as he imagined her beautiful face, with her soft violet eyes staring into his just like the other day when they bumped into each other. Beast boy recollected that incident, without forgetting any details.  
  
He had been in a rush to get breakfast before the others came down. Raven was reading a book as she walked down the hallway. She was very interested in her book without paying attention to anything going on around her. Right as she came through the door frame into the kitchen, it was at that exact same moment that Beast Boy was about to run into the kitchen. Beast Boy wasn't really paying attention as he focused on eating a tofu based breakfast. Raven and Beast Boy collided on either side of the door frame, both frozen in surprise. They were very close together, about six inches away from each other. Beast Boy and Raven stared into each others' eyes for about five minutes before Raven picked up her book and left.  
  
Beast Boy looked at the clock and noticed it was really early. He decided to go get breakfast anyway. He slipped on a pair of pants and a black t- shirt and headed downstairs.  
  
Instead of finding an empty kitchen, he found a lone figure sitting at the table with a cup of steaming tea. It was Raven.  
  
Beast Boy's heart pounded faster then ever as he saw her. He grabbed a glass of soy milk and sat directly across from her.  
  
"What are doing up so early?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Just having an early cup of tea." She replied not really acknowledging his existence.  
  
"Oh. Hey Raven?" He asked.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Um, everyone is going to be busy today and I was wondering if you wanted—"  
  
"Hey guys! Whatsup?" Cyborg interrupted as he burst into the room. "I'm just going to grab a quick breakfast before I go work on the T-car all day."  
  
Grabbing a bowl of leftovers and a fork, Cyborg then left leaving the two alone again.  
  
"You were saying?" Raven asked.  
  
"Oh, um...nevermind." Beast Boy said after the ruined moment.  
  
Starfire and Robin then entered the room, talking to each other. Raven then left the table and began reading a book on the couch. Beast Boy let out a deep sigh. His day was not going that well.  
  
After a while Robin and Starfire announced that they were going to the mall for the day. They left, again leaving the two alone.  
  
Beast Boy then moved to the couch next to Raven. He transformed into a cat and cuddled up next to her purring. At first she pushed him off and resumed reading, but after a few more persistent attempts, she gave in. She set him on her lap with her arm around him. He started to take a short nap.  
  
As he awoke, Beast Boy then took his chance. Quickly catching her off guard, he transformed back into human form and pecked her on the cheek. He then jumped over to the other side of the couch not sure what to expect.  
  
She started blushing and it took her a few moments to realize what happened. When she did she asked softly, "What was that for?"  
  
Beast Boy nervously replied, "I don't know, I guess I like you." He then shot off a huge grin.  
  
Raven couldn't help but smile at his goofy look. "You like me?" she repeated and she starting blushing profusely while looking down shyly.  
  
Beast Boy then asked her, "Do you like me?" He started to look down and sweat a little bit.  
  
Raven blushed so much her head looked like a cherry. She then managed to get out, "I g-guess so." He swept her up into a great bear hug, and gaining the courage she needed, she kissed him on the lips. The kiss lasted for about five seconds but it seemed like it lasted forever.  
  
That's when the moment was ruined. He heard his name called. "Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Wake up you green lump!" He opened his eyes. It was Raven. He noticed he was on the couch, leaning on Raven's shoulder. "What do you think your doing." Raven asked behind her hood. Her tone had a slightly venomous twinge to it. 'It was just a dream?' Beast Boy thought. 'None of it had happened?'  
  
"You fell asleep on me." Raven said in her monotone voice.  
  
"I knew it wasn't going to be that easy." Beast Boy mumbled.  
  
"What?" Raven asked.  
  
"Oh! Um... nothing." He replied.  
  
"Whatever, I'll be in my room." Raven then went upstairs.  
  
'So much for happily ever after.' He thought.

{}{}{}{}{}

Sorry 'bout this one folks. i was tired and didn't like how it came out. so, what else to do? make it a dream of course! Next chapter will come soon!

the flame hat


	3. Body over Mind

Here you go! It's pretty short but it makes up for that last chapter.

{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Beast Boy started to feel lonely sitting on the couch. He began to think things over a bit. He needed a plan. But he didn't know what. Suddenly, he rose up from the couch. His body started to go upstairs towards Raven's room but his mind was saying, 'Hey what are you doing! I'm not doing this!"  
  
Suddenly, He knocked on the door. 'What am I doing?' He asked himself, but before he could answer the question, the door opened slightly. Raven's face was there in the crack created by the door.  
  
Before he could stop himself, he said softly, "Raven, I think I love you." He then kissed her full on the lips. The kiss deepened and it lasted for about ten seconds. Finally, he pulled away. Raven opened her eyes and looked at him. She opened the door a little bit more. Raven smiled slightly and went closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his body and whispered softly in his ear, "I love you too."  
  
Beast Boy's arms wrapped around her hips as Raven tilted her head and went into a deep passionate kiss. The kiss would have been longer but at that moment Robin and Starfire came home.  
  
"We're home!" Robin yelled up the stairs.  
  
They pulled away from each other. Beast Boy looked at her and said, "If you want, we can finish this later."  
  
Raven looked into his eyes and whispered softly, "No. Now."  
  
She pulled him into her room and shut the door behind them locking it.

{}{}{}{}{}

Ooh! the suspense is killing me! I don't even know what will happen!

The flame hat


	4. Lying: The Greatest Gift

Here it is! da da dum DA!!! The 4th Chapter!  
Enjoy!

{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Raven and Beast Boy sat on Raven's bed. Beast Boy motioned at the locked door. "Don't you think they might come up looking for us?"  
  
"Maybe, but it's not like they'll get through." Raven said with a smirk.  
  
After a few silent minutes, Raven broke the silence. "What inclined you to kiss me so suddenly?"  
  
Beast Boy started blushing. "Well, I guess I just wanted to see if you felt the same way about me."  
  
Raven leaned forward and kissed him. After she pulled away, Beast Boy said softly, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Raven started to blush. Now Beast Boy leaned forward causing her to lie down on the bed. "I love you." She whispered softly. They then exchanged passionate kisses as they were in love.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Robin walked into the garage. "Hey Cyborg, have you seen Raven or Beast Boy?"  
  
Cyborg looked up from the T-car. "No, I haven't seen them since breakfast."  
  
"Oh well, probably best not to bother them." Robin replied.  
  
Cyborg began wiping his hands on an old oil-stained rag. "Raven's probably meditating or something and Beast Boy's probably playing video games."  
  
"Yeah, or they might have gotten into another fight and locked themselves in their rooms." Robin sighed.  
  
But little did they know, it was quite the contrary.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
It was now 6:30 in the evening and Raven had ended up on top of Beast Boy and Beast Boy had ended up shirtless. They were still making out on the bed as a light knock was heard at the door. They immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at the door.  
  
"Raven, are you in there?"  
  
It was Starfire. Raven looked at Beast Boy and motioned him to be quiet. "What do you want, I'm meditating!" she lied.  
  
"May I come in?" she asked. Raven quickly yelled, "NO!"  
  
"Is something the matter, Raven?" Starfire asked.  
  
"No! Nothing's the matter! I just want to meditate alone!" she answered almost too quickly.  
  
Starfire sounded concerned, "Are you sure Raven? You sound strange. But if you want to be alone, I will leave you in peace."  
  
Raven sighed with relief. Then she heard Starfire ask, "Oh yes, one more thing. Have you seen Beast Boy anywhere?"  
  
Raven and Beast Boy's hearts stopped. They looked at each other. "Um, no, I haven't." Raven lied again. "I haven't seen him all afternoon."  
  
"Well okay, I will leave in peace for you to meditate now." Starfire said.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy waited until they heard the footsteps down the hall get quieter. They finally heaved a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh man, I thought she was going to come in." gasped Beast Boy.  
  
"Thank god for the gift of lying." Raven said, still lying on top of Beast Boy.  
  
They then smiled at each other and resumed what they were doing.  
  
After a few more hours, Raven and Beast Boy finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

{}{}{}{}{}

5th Chapter will come soon! Read and Review Please!

the flame hat


	5. Hickeys: always jog memories

Okay, this is the...um....(checks stats) 5th chapter! enjoy!

{}{}{}{}{}

"And that's the story." Beast Boy completed.  
  
"Whoa." Was all Raven said.  
  
"So nothing jogged your memory at all?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.  
  
Raven shook her head sadly.  
  
"I thought you'd at least remember this huge hickey you gave me." He said as he pointed to his neck.  
  
"I gave you that?" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I think there are more of them on my back." He said looking over his shoulder.  
  
"You're joking right?" Raven asked.  
  
"Nope." He answered seriously. "See, look at them!" He turned around so she could see his back. She gasped. "How did I even—"she started. "Whoa. Wait a minute. First of all, how did I lose my memory of this whole incident? I mean, this is something a lot of people remember."  
  
Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You might have hit your head or something while I was sleeping."  
  
"Maybe...." Raven thought aloud.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Raven! Are you in there?" It was Cyborg.  
  
Raven then replied, "Yes, just meditating."  
  
"Well we were just worried because you didn't come down for breakfast." Cyborg said. "Oh yeah, have seen Beast Boy anywhere? He's not in his room."  
  
"Uh, I think he said something about going to get something to eat." She lied while looking at Beast Boy.  
  
"Oh well, thanks anyway." Cyborg said and then left. They heard the footsteps soften down the hall.  
  
"Well at least you still remember how to lie." Beast Boy said with a grin. Raven smiled at him.  
  
"Too bad I don't remember last night." She said sadly.  
  
"Yeah..." replied Beast Boy. Suddenly, Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Hey, I have an idea!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Ooh! what's his idea! we'll never know! oh wait, yeah we will.  
6th chapter on it's way.

the flame hat


	6. Souvenirs

Okay, 6th chapter! I think I'll do one more chapter and then go onto a different story. unless...(winks very noticably) the people say otherwise.... enjoy!

{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Okay Raven, open your eyes." Raven took her hands off her eyes and opened them. She gasped at the scene before her.  
  
"Ta-da!" Beast Boy shouted. He opened his arms welcoming Raven into the room. "Hope you like it."  
  
Raven stared at the room. Candles were burning on draped pieces of silk giving a soft glow. Rose petals were everywhere; draped across the floor and strewn about the candles.  
  
"It's beautiful." Raven whispered softly.  
  
"Before I put my idea into action, I'll try one more thing to jog your memory..." Beast Boy said as he walked closer to Raven. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply. She put her arms around him and deepened the kiss. They pulled away slowly and reluctantly.  
  
"Did you remember anything?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Raven turned her head to the side. "No...."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to relive last night." Beast Boy softly replied in her ear.  
  
Beast Boy swept Raven up in his arms as she gave a surprised gasp. He set her lightly on the bed. Beast Boy leaned over as he gave her a short kiss, forcing her to lie down. They made each kiss longer than the last and slowly fell in love again.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"We haven't seen them for two days!" Robin cried. "Where could they be?"  
  
"Well we know Rae's been in her room the whole time, but we don't know where Beast Boy is." Cyborg corrected.  
  
"Perhaps we should order a search party?" Starfire suggested.  
  
"No. We'll wait one more day." Robin replied. "Then if Beast Boy still isn't back, we'll order a search party."  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
It was morning. Beast Boy was sleeping facing the same way as Raven; his arm was wrapped around her and his face was in her hair. Slowly Raven opened her eyes and felt the warm arm wrapped around her waist. She turned around to face Beast Boy and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Wakey, Wakey. Time to get up!" She said just soft enough for him to hear. His ears twitched and he wiggled his nose. "Come on, you'd better get up and go to your room before the others start to worry." Raven said.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." He replied softly with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Alright, I tried to do it the nice way but now I'll have to get rough!" she said in a sarcastic voice. She smiled as she pulled her knees up and placing her feet on his chest, she pushed him off the bed.  
  
"Blue comes in pancake spoons!" He randomly cried out quickly as he hit the floor. "Hey, what'dja do that for?" He said rubbing his head.  
  
"Because you have to get to your room before anyone else starts worrying." She said unsympathetically.  
  
"Oh alright." He said. After a few minutes of searching for his forgotten clothes, He asked simply, "Hey Raven, have you seen my pants?"  
  
Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. She got up and grabbed the pair of pants on top of her lamp. "Here you go." She said tossing them over her shoulder and onto Beast Boy's head. Raven sat on the bed and picked up a book. Beast Boy quickly put them on and went to search for his other article of clothing.  
  
After a few more minutes of searching for his lost shirt he went and sat down on the bed next to Raven. "You can keep my shirt as a souvenir." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Couldn't find it, could you?" She replied not looking up from her book. "Better go to my room now." He answered trying to change the subject. He began to get up from the bed.  
  
"No goodbye kiss?" Raven asked. Beast Boy quickly came around the bed and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and smiled, "How's that." Raven smiled, "See you at breakfast."  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Beast Boy then walked out into the hall and started to his room. On the way he saw a shadow come up the hallway.  
  
"Hey BB! Where've you been!" It was Cyborg.  
  
Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. His heart started to beat faster and his mouth got dry. Cyborg walked up to him. "Beast Boy?" He repeated.  
  
"Oh, um... I was just out partying with some friends." Beast Boy tried to say casually.  
  
"Right..." Cyborg said looking at him, "And can you explain why you're shirtless?"  
  
Beast Boy started to sweat. "Uh, I was partying with some animal friends, and you know animals don't really wear clothes so I was just... um... letting my body breathe?" He trailed off.  
  
Cyborg cocked an eyebrow. "Right... Whatever, see you in the morning." Then Cyborg left.  
  
After Cyborg was well down the hall, Beast Boy walked into his room and heaving a huge sigh, fell onto his bed. "That was way too close."

{}{}{}{}{}

7th chapter may be a little delayed, but I'll get it done as soon as I can! I'll be in china for 3 weeks but I might be able to get it done.

the flame hat


	7. Secrets can't be kept

Whoops sorry about that. I accidentally loaded the wrong chapter. oh well, it's fixed now.  
Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers. positive and negative. you guys help me write!

{}{}{}{}{}

Dawn came over the horizon once again at Titan Tower. Sunlight crept though the dark passageways brightening up each hallway. Slowly each titan filed in.  
  
"Good morning, Raven!" Starfire said brightly. "Did you meditate well last night?"  
  
Raven looked at her quizzically but then remembered. "Um... Yes, yes I did."  
  
Cyborg began frying eggs and bacon over the stove and Robin picked up a newspaper. Starfire began to poke around the refrigerator looking for breakfast and Raven settled for her usual cup of tea.  
  
"Hey, anyone see Beast Boy?" Robin asked.  
  
Raven began to open her mouth but Cyborg cut in, "I saw him last night. He was out partying with his animal friends."  
  
Raven smirked at Beast Boy's clever lie. Starfire looked at her. "Raven, what is it you are smiling about?"  
  
"What? Oh, um... nothing." She lied.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
After breakfast was finished, Raven cautiously made her way up to Beast Boy's room. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Slowly, she opened up the door and went inside.  
  
Beast Boy was still sleeping. He had on the attire he had worn the previous day with his sheets hanging off the bed and his body sprawled wildly.  
  
Lightly, she sat next to him on the bed and gently stroked his cheek. Beast Boy slowly woke up and opened his eyes. He lazily got up into sitting position and smiled at Raven.  
  
"I don't remember ordering a morning wake up call." Beast Boy commented.  
  
"Too bad it's almost noon." She answered with a smirk.  
  
They then kissed deeply and put their arms around one another.  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open. "Hey BB, Wake up! It's almost—"Cyborg stopped and his eyes got wide. Raven and Beast Boy pulled away from each other with shocked looks on their faces. Cyborg's mouth dropped open. "Whoa."

{}{}{}{}{}

there you go! 8th chapter coming very soon.

the flame hat


	8. One Big Joke

Well here you go! 8th chapter. enjoy!

{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Cyborg turned to run out the door but a black energy slammed it shut. Cyborg turned slowly and looked at Raven and Beast Boy. They looked back at him angrily.  
  
He began to talk nervously, "Hey guys!"  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Starfire walked into the living room. "Robin, have you seen Cyborg?"  
  
"I think he said he was going to wake up Beast Boy." Robin answered. "But he should have been back by now."  
  
"I'll go see what they are up to." Starfire replied.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
As Starfire neared Beast Boy's door she began to hear peculiar sounds. First she heard Cyborg say, "C'mon guys be reasonable. I didn't even know you two lovebirds were in here!"  
  
She then heard a lion's roar and a loud shriek from Cyborg.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way!" Cyborg pleaded.  
  
Starfire then heard Raven say, "Azarath metrion zinthos!" and a loud crash. A long pause followed.  
  
She heard Cyborg's voice again. "No, please guys, anything but that!" Cyborg whimpered.  
  
Starfire opened the door and looked inside. The room was very disorderly with a broken dresser and wall. Raven was standing over Cyborg with a green snake in her hands. Cyborg was shaking and curled up in a ball with his eyes closed. They all turned and looked at Starfire. The green snake changed back into Beast Boy.  
  
"What's going on?" Starfire demanded. Robin came through the door having heard the commotion. Cyborg quickly got up and ducked behind Robin and Starfire.  
  
"Well? What happened?" Robin repeated in a firmer tone. Raven and Beast Boy both opened their mouths.  
  
"Well you see... um..." "We were, uh..." "Uh... well...." They went silent and looked down.  
  
"You were what?" Robin asked.  
  
"They were kissing!" Cyborg shouted and immediately ducked down again as he received angry glares from Raven and Beast Boy.  
  
"What?" Starfire and Robin asked in unison. They looked at Raven and Beast Boy in disbelief.  
  
"Oh wait. I get it now." Robin said nodding knowingly.  
  
"Get what, Robin?" Starfire asked.  
  
"This is all one big joke! I mean, really. Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin answered. "Good one guys." He concluded and walked out the door. Everyone just stared.  
  
Starfire gave a short, "I knew that!" and followed Robin out the door. Cyborg walked up to Raven and Beast Boy.  
  
"You may have had them fooled, but I know the truth." Cyborg said smiling. And with one last burst of black energy and one more nip in the butt, Cyborg was out the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

there, 9th chapter may take awhile, so bear with me. thanks peoples!

the flame hat


	9. Remembering

I'm so sorry for not updating this in like a month! I was in Asia for 3 weeks. sorry! here is the next chapter. sorry for it being so short. I need to get back in eastern time! I'm still on china time. I'll update soon, I promise! sorry for those who were dying to read.

{}{}{}{}{}

The sun shone through Raven's window. She slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight and quietly got out of bed. she remembered what had happened yesterday.

Cyborg had found out their secret. How could she face her team members again! She couldn't tell them about her and Beast Boy. She sighed heavily.

"What can I do?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Beast Boy was sitting on the roof having gotten up early. he looked out at the endless ocean and was awed by the scene. He then layed back on the rooftop. His hands covered his eyes as he thought. 'How did our secret get out? Cyborg would tell everyone about us. Would Raven still want to be together? Even though they knew about us? Would she still love me?'

Many questions flew through his head. He sighed again. "Why...."

"Why what?" a voice cut through his thoughts.

He jumped up and quickly and almost fell off the ledge. A black aura surrounded him protectively. He sighed in relief and looked thankfully at Raven.

"So, what's up?" Beast Boy causually asked.

Raven looked at him seriously, "We need to talk."

A look of dread came upon Beast Boy. Broke into a cold sweat. 'Please don't break up with me. Please don't break up with me.' he thought desperately.

"Sit down." Raven quietly said. They both sat down on the ledge.

"Listen I was thinking about last night..." Raven started.

'Please don't break up with me. Please don't break up with me. Please don't break up with me.' Beast Boy still thought.

"Our secret was found out and everything..."

'Please don't break up with me. Please don't break up with me.'

"And you know how I didn't want anyone to find out..."

'Please don't break up with me. Please don't break up with me.'

"But I think we should tell everyone the truth and stay together." She quickly breathed out.

'Please don't break up with me-- what?'

"YES!!!" Beast Boy shouted as he enveloped Raven in a hug. He kissed her on the lips. Raven deepened the kiss and put her arms around him.

As they pulled away, Beast Boy quietly said, "Good decision."

{}{}{}{}{}

There. now you may all rest in piece. next chapter will come soon!

the flame hat


End file.
